Benutzer Diskussion:SACEUR
SACEUR Hi, das Madagascar-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 14:42, 20. Dez. 2010 Fragen Ich hab eine Frage: Wie alt bist du? Coleman99 17:47, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wozu die Matheaufgabe? Coleman99 18:09, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir bitte Adminrechte vergeben? Coleman99 18:34, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das können nur die Bürokraten. Bitte wende dich bei Fragen dies bezüglich an einen Bürokraten dieses Wikis. Für weitere Rückfragen stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung. MfG SACEUR 20:06, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit im Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, wie ich sehe machste hier gute Arbeit. Könntest du mich bitte im Nickelodeon Wiki unterstützen? Wäre echt nett von dir. Dann klick bitte HIER, Danke! GTA SA FAN 11:32, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ok. :Bitte, mal hoffen ob du mithilfst ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:09, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tatatata! Hast du schon die Seite LEM/R besucht? Coleman99 13:15, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 RE: Wortspiele Klar, von mir aus gerne. Bei sowas brauchst du nicht fragen. Erstell einfach die Seite und wir gucken dann schon ob sie sinnvoll ist oder nicht. Mut zur Lücke. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob dir so viele Wortspiele einfallen. Ich könnte jetzt auf Anhieb keines aus dem Ärmel schütteln. :) --Kingneptune1 19:00, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Probier dein Bestes! :) --Kingneptune1 15:56, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hab so eben das Schlau Wiki erfunden!Coleman99 21:03, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 Diskussionseite! Also ich seh da keine Probleme. Die haben das Design verändert, das ist aber auch alles. --Kingneptune1 20:12, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ääh, SACEUR, antwortest du mir auch mal? Coleman99 21:20, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 OK, das Schlau Wiki handelt von meinem Vorbild Albert Einstein! Coleman99 17:18, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 Bruderthoerie Die Theorie die PIbguine seien Brüder ist sehr Vage : #Dieser Onkel Nigel kann auch nur Privates sein oder Onkel war ein Titel wie beim Doktor #Hat er gesagt sieht so aus #wenn sie den gleichen Onkel haben können sie auch nur Cousins sein #Irgendwelche Pro argumente? Wohl eher nicht Der Waldläufer 09:06, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß das du vernüftig bist aber irgendwer hat bei den Pinguinen unter Freunde und Verwandte das hingeschrieben vieleichht nur hinschreiben evtl. VerwandtDer Waldläufer 12:21, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! Für eine saubere Umwelt! Ich lach micht tot! Mit Müll aus dem Internet kann man die Welt nicht zumüllen! Und ausserdem kann ich so viele Namen wie ich will verwenden! Coleman99 15:40, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Von Coleman99 Meine Informationen sind nicht falsch oder überflüssig! Und ausserdem habe ich sie aus der Serie! Verstehe nicht warum du sagst dass sie falsch sind! Coleman99 14:51, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) SACEUR, lass uns über etwas reden: Hast du eigentlich Geschwister? Coleman99 18:54, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin in keinem Netzwerk, ansonsten ist das nur mein Papa, wenn er mit Kollegen aus der Firma Chattet. PS: Er macht das immer bei Skype! Coleman99 19:08, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Könntest du bitte ins The Big bang Theory Wiki gehen und wenn du etwas über die Serie weisst kannst du das auch dor auf eine Seite schreiben! Natürlich brauchst du dafür mein Einferständniss! Ich biete dir auch an dort zu bleiben! Schicke mir deine Antwort! Coleman99 15:49, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe mich lange nicht blicken lassen oder? Coleman99 14:36, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Okay! Aber vergiss nicht: Ich habe haufenweise Wikis! Coleman99 10:57, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Die anderen machen das aber nicht und ich höre nicht mehr auf dich, weil das egal ist! Ha! PS: Lösche alle Nachrichten die ich von dir erhalte! Coleman99 16:14, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Von Emma=) Hey SACEUR :) Hmm, ja darüber habe ich schon etwas gehört. Ich finde es im Grunde genommen eine gute Idee und bin gespannt, ob du bald eine Antwort bekommst. Emma=) 16:19, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) das ist natürlich doof, mhmm vllt haben die gerade viel zu tun. Uns bleibt ja eh nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Emma=) 11:48, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Danke, dass du mich auf die Seite aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich werde mich bemühen, die Seite etwas zu verbessern. Aber mein Englisch ist auch nur ganz normales Schul-Englisch. Du kannst die Seite ja mal im Auge behalten und mir schreiben, wie du meine Version findest. Bis dann Emma=) 12:04, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) So ich bin gerade mit dem Artikel fertig geworden, du kannst ihn dir ja mal durchlesen und gucken ob du damit zufrieden bist. Den zweiten Abschnitt, der über sein Leben handelt, da habe ich nun auch nicht sonderlich viel geschrieben. Aber alles was da drin steht, kann man auf mind. 2 anderen Seiten nachlesen. Ich werde mir das Forum gleich mal anschauen und vllt ein paar Beiträge schreiben :) Ja, die kleine Zahl an wirklich aktiven Mitglieder hat leider ziemlich abgenommen. Hast du denn inzwischen eine Antwort bekommen?! Eine andere Sache ist ja auch, dass ich nur ein normaler User bin und kein Admin und auch in solchen Entscheidungen leider nicht mitreden darf. Hast du mal Admin-Rechte gefragt, oder bist du das schon?! Bis dann Emma=) 14:52, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hmm, also so begeistert von der Idee bin ich jetzt nicht. Aber mach du einfach mal :). Wenn die Admins etwas dagegen haben, dann werden sie dir das sicherlich sagen. Ich muss erstmal gucken, mit Fanfiction kenne ich mich jetzt nicht so aus. Vllt habe ich mal eine gelesen, aber mehr auch nicht. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich so ein guter Helfer in der Sache bin. Aber ich finde es schön, dass du dir so Mühe gibst, dass Wiki zu verbessern. Emma=) 21:55, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) mein Abschnitt hier wird ja immer länger :D Wie gesagt, Fanfictionen sind echtes Neuland für mich. Wenn du meinst es ist ne gute Idee, dann glaube ich dir das und versuche dich dabei irgendwie zu unterstützen. Suchst du denn Englische und Deutsche Fanfictionen?! Emma=) 11:57, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Okay, für den Notfall weiß ich dann Bescheid. Aber du bist ja eh ein gutes aktives Mitglied und ich schätze das ich die E-Mail dann nicht brauchen werde. Bis dann Emma=) 10:03, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Jaja das kenne ich gut. Ich bin manchmal auch etwas abwesend. Schule, lernen, Sport,.... aber das passt schon ;) Bis dann Emma=) 18:27, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction Hey :) Hast du das auch schon mit dem/die Autor/in abgesprochen?! Ich werde sie mir auf jeden Fall mal durchlesen Emma=) 18:46, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) so ich habe mir das mal durchgelesen, sie ist wirklich gut. :) Und da du die Erlaubnis hast, diese hier zu posten ist das ja auch alles kein Problem mehr. Dann gucken wir mal, ob wir durch deine Idee mehr Mitglieder anziehen können. Ich bin mal gespannt. Hast du deine Admin-Rechte jetzt eig bekommen?! Emma=) 11:28, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Von Emma=) II Hey :) ich bin dann ja in der gleichen Klassenstufe wie du :D. Das einzige arbeitsmäßige was ich in den Ferien mache sind 2 Wochen Mitarbeiterin beim Ferienspaß zu sein. Das aber auch nur ehrenamtlich ;) Na dann wünsche ich dir Viel Spaß und Erfolg :) Hey ;) Nein, ich wohne noch nicht mal in der Nähe von Berlin :D Jaa ich schätze auch, dass wenn man etwas tut die Ferien viel schneller rum gehen und so. Bis dann Emma=) 18:05, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Guide Hey ;) haha ich texte deine ganze Seite hier zu :D Also im Moment könnte ich evtl Zeit in ein größeres Projekt investieren und Lust habe ich natürlich auch. Aber es ist die Frage, ob ich das überhaupt kann. Ich bin ja nicht so erfahren wie du, und kann mir im Grunde genommen auch nicht vorstellen, was das jetzt genau ist und was ich da genau machen muss. Deshalb bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist, mir einen Teil der Aufgabe davon machen zu lassen. Eine Idee, die ich noch hätte, wäre das wir vielleicht in paar mehr Vorlagen ins Leben rufen. Ich finde es gestaltet einen Artikel immer übersichtlicher und bei den Episoden klappt das ja auch super. Wir könnten zum Beispiel welche für verschiedene Charaktere benutzen. Oder was meinst du?! Bis dann Emma=) 13:03, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ach ja stimmt. Ich vergesse das immer :D Bei skype bin ich jetzt da, aber im Moment ist das leider etwas schlecht mit Headset, dafür habe ich gerade keine Zeit. Tut mir echt Leid, das müssen wir dann ein anders Mal machen. Ich nehme dich mal eben an okay?! Emma=) 19:09, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) hmm komisch ich finde dich nicht. Wir verschieben die Unterhaltung einfach ;) Ich lade mir die Datei eben runter. Aber ich habe eben kurz drüber geguckt und ich finde sie ziemlich gut. Du machst das echt klasse :) Emma=) 19:14, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich habe ich dafür volles Verständnis, ist auch nachvollziehbar. Mach du mal deinen Job und es gibt ja auch noch Wochenende ;) Also langsam wird es echt kompliziert mit dir :D, also ich werde mich auf jeden Fall bemühen. Also unter den Skype Namen: --------- kannst du mich finden. Emma=) 19:28, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Guide (Ergänzung) Der Guide ist gut strukturiert und übersichtlich. Auf Anhieb fallen mir keine Verbesserungsvorschläge ein. Alles wirkt professionell und gut durchdacht. Das erinnert mich an die guten alten Zeiten der ECDL-Prüfungen :D Gefällt mir sehr gut :) -- Kingneptune1 10:08, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Danke! Aber der entgültige Termin wird erst nächstes Wochenende feststehen... habe noch ein paar Sachen gefunden die ich noch ergänzen müsste... ;) Und zu dem Logo ich glaube das interessiert kein so wirklich.... ich bin dafür das du jetzt sagst ob das so ok ist und wenn ja lade ich glauch die Finale Version hoch! : MfG SACEUR 10:22, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, dass wenn du das noch änderst und ergänzt, was du ändern und ergänzen wolltest, kannst du die finale Version so hochladen ;) -- Kingneptune1 10:28, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearbeitungslos Hey =) als ich gerade das Wikia geöffnet habe, dachte ich erst ich habe mich verlesen, seit mehr als 50 Std wurde hier nichts mehr bearbeitet. Und das schlimmste ist ja noch, dass in vielen Bundesländern noch Ferien sind, was wird also erst passieren wenn alle wieder zur Schule oder zur Arbeit gehen?! Ich habe gedacht, dein "Tag Null" wäre schon an der äußersten Grenze, aber jetzt gibt es ja sozusagen den Doppel-Null Tag. Es wäre ja schon schön, wenn einige nur die Rechtschreib - und Grammatikfehler beheben könnten, oder ein paar anschauliche Bilder hinzufügen könnten. Es wird ja nicht erwartet, sofort weltbewegende Dinge zu tun. Es wäre einfach toll zu sehen, dass sich noch Menschen an diesem Wiki erfreuen und helfen es wieder in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen. Deswegen frage ich mich, ob es bald sogar einen "Dreifach-Null-Tag" gibt... Emma=) 11:46, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Jaa wir dürfen gespannt sein, ob es noch schlimmer werden kann. Und hoffen das es evtl. bald noch eine Wendung gibt, und doch noch ein paar aktive Nutzer kommen.... Emma=) 11:00, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Episodenkarten Hallo, kannst du bitte heute die Episodenkarte von Maurice at Peace (deutsch) hochladen? Die Episode kommt um 17:40 Uhr. Schalt aber lieber schon um 17:25 Uhr ein. :) --86.33.114.24 14:50, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) sry habe ich leider verpasst, aber ich kann wieso kein gutes biold der Epi Karte machen.. ^^' Trotzdem Danke für den Hinweis. Schön zu sehen das hier wieder was los ist. MfGSACEUR 17:24, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ist schon okay. Die Karte ist sowieso schon hochgeladen worden :)86.33.114.24 14:03, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) 24b Hallo, kannst du bitte die Episode "Schlaf, Vögelchen, schlaf!" nach "Schlaf, Vöglein, schlaf!" verschieben?--86.33.114.24 10:28, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey danke für den Hinweis, aber leider habe ich nicht so viel Zeit um hier jeden Tag reinzu gucken. Ich habe meine Mailadresse hier hinterlegt. Wenn ihr also was wichtiges habt, schreibt mir über das formular ne Mail! MfG SACEUR 12:02, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Admin Wie wird mann den Admin? Coleman99 15:03, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Es wäre ein bisschen zu schön wenn es eine Anleitung geben würde wie man Admin in einem Wiki wird. Wenn man viel arbeit und sich für das Wiki verantwortlich fühlt sind das schon mal beste Vorraussetzung. Aber beachte das auch Admins benötigt werden sollten. Gute Führung und hervorragende Aktivität sind auch gute Indikatoren, welche auch erfüllt werden sollten. Aber merke das dies nur Indikatoren (Anzeiger) sind und somit nur dir zur Orrientierung dienen können! Die Entscheidung ob du jetzt befördert wirst liegt wo anders (um genauer zu sein bei den Bürokraten des Wikis) MfG SACEUR 15:07, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC)